


you would find her in a polaroid picture

by Dichory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I may throw in some smut if I see fit, Sometimes angst, Supercorptober 2020, will mostly be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichory/pseuds/Dichory
Summary: My contribution to Supercorptober 2020. I will be trying to post a fic a day (but who knows with me) following along with the list kmsdraws has created.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Fall

Lena was used to falling. Falling for her family’s lies, turning her ankles and falling when she was first learning to walk in heels, and even occasionally falling off her balcony (though Supergirl was always there to catch her), but this kind of falling was new. Lena Keiran Luthor has fallen in love with her best friend.

How could she not when she sees the pure joy on Kara’s face as they walk through the park and she makes sure to jump on every crunchy leaf she can find. The smile she throws over her shoulder at Lena never ceased to make her melt and fall just a little bit more. But as much as she loved seeing Kara like this, the air was just a little bit too cold for her liking, and the sweater she had chosen for their walk was meant more for fashion than for comfort. Lena wrapped her arms tighter around herself and tried to suppress a shiver as a particularly cold gust of wind hit, but Kara still seemed to notice and Lena saw the concern flash across her face.

Kara opened her mouth to say something, probably apologize, but Lena got to it first, “I’m fine Kara, really. It’s just a bit colder than I was expecting, but there’s a coffee cart just a little bit farther and I can grab a cup to warm me up.”

Kara’s brow creased in thought, and then she was taking off her coat, “That’s too far and you’re cold now,” she reached her arms around Lena and draped the coat over her shoulders, her hands smoothing down the lapels, “There, much better. It is better, right?”

Lena softened, her senses becoming overwhelmed by Kara. “It’s perfect darling, thank you.”

A goofy grin broke across Kara’s face and Lena had to suppress a laugh. So what if she used that pet name on purpose just to get that reaction from Kara, she was only human after all. But what Lena wasn’t prepared for was when Kara’s hand brushed the side of her face and then slid into her hair. This time she couldn’t control the shiver.

“Sorry,” Kara’s voice was soft as she pulled her hand back, “you had a leaf in your hair.” Sure enough, Kara had a red leaf in her hand, and her eyebrow crease was back. “Lena, you’re shivering even more now, are you sick?”

Lena shook her head, trying to keep herself composed, “No, I just think I’m ready for that coffee now.”

Kara nodded in understanding. “I’m gonna go run and grab some for us and I’ll meet you over there, okay?” Kara smoothed down the lapels of her jacket one more time, almost like she was thinking, and before Lena could register what was happening there was a featherlight press of lips to her cheek and then Kara was jogging away.

This time it was Lena’s turn to grin like a fool as she tightened Kara’s jacket around herself and followed after her. Maybe this kind of falling wasn’t so bad, because like always, Supergirl would be there to catch her.

  
  



	2. Baking

“Crap crap crap crap crap!” Lena runs into the kitchen, grabs the mitt sitting on the counter and quickly opens the oven only to curse again when the smell of burnt cookies wafts out towards her. “Kara, open up the windows before the fire alarms go off!”

Kara jumps off of the couch, using super speed to open all the windows in her living room, then runs to join her girlfriend in the kitchen. “I’m so sorry Lena, I didn’t realize how long we had been in there.”

Lena carefully pulls the pan of cookies out, frowning at them, and holds them up in front of Kara, “Could you maybe try and cool these off, or at least blow the smoke out the windows?” Kara nods and takes the pan from Lena, angling herself towards the windows as she lets loose her freeze breath.

Turning her back on Kara, Lena tries to asses the damage. Lena knew Kara was a messy eater, so it would only reason that she would be a messy baker too. Flour coated every surface in sight; the floor, the counters, even the cabinets. Lena laughs as she notices the flour handprint on one of the cabinets.

Kara’s arms circle around her waist, her chin resting on her shoulder. “What are you laughing at?” Lena lifts her hand to point, and Kara buries her face in Lena’s neck chuckling, and presses a kiss there. “It’s not my fault you looked so kissable sitting there.”

Lena turns in Kara’s arm and gives her a playful glare, “Well that kiss is the reason that our cookies are now rocks, because apparently you couldn’t wait until they were done to act like a horny teenager!”

Kara smirks, and Lena lets out an undignified squeal as Kara’s hands grab her under the thighs and wraps her legs around her waist, “Well I didn’t hear you complaining when we were acting like ‘horny teenagers’, you seemed especially eager to make it to second base.” Kara wiggles her eyebrows at the brunette and Lena rolls her eyes.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway, otherwise you wouldn’t have agreed to bake with me.”

Lena softens and rests her forehead against her girlfriend’s. “I love you so much.”

Kara tilts her head up and kisses Lena softly, before tightening her hands and pulling Lena tighter against her. “You know, since we don’t have to worry about the cookies anymore, we can finish what we started.”

Lena laughs, happier than she can remember being in a while, “Only if you promise we’ll make it past second base this time.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @snowsong7664 or on my Supercorp side blog @iwritesupercorp


End file.
